Harry Freakin' Potter
by loki-dokey
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part Two. Expect the unexpected. The magic never truly ends...does it?


**A/N: In light of the recent release of the final Harry Potter film, I have written a short(ish) Klaine one shot about Kurt and Blaine's trip to see it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

Something small hit Kurt on the side of the head. Eyes falling to the floor, he discovered that the missile had been a piece of popcorn. He rolled his eyes back round to glare at his boyfriend.  
>"<em>Why?<em>"  
>"Because it's funny."<br>"Is that the best reason you have?"  
>"No. It's also because you pull the greatest 'unamused' faces."<br>"What is _with _you?"  
>"I'm excited, okay?"<br>"You were crying yesterday."  
>"It's an emotional time for me, Kurt!" Blaine's face fell a little from its previous widely spread grin, and Kurt sighed.<br>"You packed tissues, right?" Blaine then opened his bag and showed Kurt the stacks upon stacks of them.  
>"You're going to need some too, here." Blaine offered Kurt a wad, but Kurt simply shook his head.<br>"I'm not going to cry, Blaine. I'm not as into Harry Potter as you."

"Sometimes, I actually wish Avada Kedavra was real so I could kill you," Blaine muttered angrily. "You're part of the Harry Potter generation! What is your _problem?" _ Kurt shrugged.  
>"It's just a couple of books and some movies, Blaine-"<p>

"ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?" Blaine clenched his fists and almost roared at Kurt, who took a step back and peered down his nose at the enraged boy before him.

"Jeez! Calm down! Sorry!"

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, I-"

"Here are your tickets, sir," the bored movie worker said, waving them in front of Blaine's face. In silence, Blaine took them and stared at them lovingly.

"I'll take mine," Kurt hissed, snatching one and stalking over to the woman waiting to let them inside the screens. He bit his lip on the way. His thumb traced over the wording, stroking it gently. Blaine came to a walk beside him and he instantly stopped his thumb moving, giving it to the woman.  
>"Enjoy it," she winked, passing them back the stubs. Kurt just swallowed and nodded.<p>

"Oh, I know _I _will!" Blaine chirped, his eyes shooting venom at Kurt. Kurt's hand touched the cool metal of the door handle and he stood motionless in front of it. "Come on, what are you doing?" Blaine grumbled, pushing past him into the screen. Kurt followed, eyes lifting to the huge cinematic screen and to the packed room with only a few seats to spare. They both shuffled in and sat down, Blaine almost spilling the popcorn everywhere. Kurt smiled a little, but he was more focused on looking around at the kids dressed from head to toe in Harry Potter 'verse' attire, with home-made wands and their 3D Harry Potter glasses. A pair suddenly hovered before Kurt's face.

"Here," Blaine motioned, eventually placing them into Kurt's lap when Kurt didn't move. He just stared at them. His fingers traced the circular black frame slowly. Blaine was busy looking around, munching on popcorn which had already almost disappeared. The lights dimmed a little. "Shit it's starting!" Kurt bit his lip again.

"It is," he replied. They sat through the previews, which – though interesting – seemed to go on forever. When the lights finally fully darkened, the entire room exploded into cheers. Kurt sat, clapping along with them, and Blaine was jumping excitedly about in his chair. When the music began, the entire room fell into a deep hush. The Warner Bros logo rolled onto the screen.

Blaine didn't notice how Kurt's eyes were shimmering just a little more than usual.

The words _'Nineteen Years Later…' _faded into the black screen. Kurt gripped the arms of the chair tightly, his chest throbbing in pain. Blaine was just in floods beside him, using up almost all of their tissues. Kurt didn't want to let go. He couldn't let go. Not after all he had said to Blaine. He'd promised himself he wouldn't believe it was the end. He'd promised himself that he would stay strong and try to detach himself, trying to believe that this wasn't going to be the last time he sat at the movies with Harry Potter on the big screen. But as he realised that it really was coming to a close; as it sunk into him – into his heart, into his veins, into his very _core_, he let go. He broke down in his chair, the 3D glasses falling from his face, a huge sob emitting straight from the hundreds he had built up in his chest. As Harry waved goodbye to his children, and touched his scar, Kurt watched the final scenes of his childhood play out before his very eyes. He felt Blaine's arm around his waist, and they leant together, crying into one another's arms. The scene faded to black, and the credit's began. The entire room stood, and applauded, Kurt and Blaine along with them. With that, Kurt, along with about half of the rest of the audience, pulled out a wand from their jackets and pointed them to the roof.

"_**MISCHIEF MANAGED,"**_they all cried together, and Blaine stood in awe as people fell about hugging random strangers who had said it with them. Kurt span to Blaine and his lower lip trembled. He looked completely and utterly _broken_.

"…Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly, opening his arms for Kurt to hug him tightly.  
>"I lied. I tried to pretend this wasn't it, Blaine. But it was. It's <em>finished<em>." Kurt choked out the last word and Blaine held him close for a long while.

"Come on Kurt. Let's go home."

"_Hogwarts is my home_," Kurt sobbed. Blaine didn't know what to say. So he just sat back down, pulling Kurt with him, and let Kurt keep hold of the magic just a little while longer.


End file.
